Abit of Complication
by Dancing Crimson Snow
Summary: Set aftermanga, with my own ideas of whats to come. Not too many, though. Still kinda follows the manga plotline and many cliche ideas other writers have. Naruto's doing some thinking of the past. OneShot. Complete


I think, somehow, I would always decide it would be better. Things would get better.. thats what I lived for- thats why I dreamed.

I wanted so bad to become Hokage, it was the only dream I had, and if I dont dream, then I will get nothing- if I dont reach for the stars, then I will never leave the ground, but if I do, then I will touch the sky, at least, and be happy I have that.

Perhaps its dreams that keeps people living. I'll never know. I know its not Sasuke's life. He doesnt have a dream, that I can see at least. He has a goal, and he'll stop at nothing to get it, not even death.

Sakura does have a dream, though it has always hurt me to know it. She loves Sasuke. She loves him, she'll do anything for him- die for him, kill for him. She'd even betray the village, if she thought it could gain his attention. I've always wondered why she hasnt done so yet, hasnt run away and joined up with his brother Itachi.

That would get Sasuke's attention.

It hurts sometimes, thinking about it, even now that we're older and Sasuke has returned to the village. I know that I can never gain Sakura's attention- and I love her too much to think she ever could, so I've given up.

She's still the best Kunoichi I've ever seen, though, still the most beautiful girl in the village. Well, besides Hinata-chan, but given her 'big brother' is Neji, I've begun to wonder if its worth even thinking about.

Tsunade isnt too helpful- she's become rather busy in Hokage duties and drinks or gambles on her free time- or work time- to help alliviate stress.

Ero-sannin's still around- I see him once in a great while at the hotsprings whenever I drop by for a swim- its rare anybody ever uses it now, with the village still getting on its feet and all.

You know something I've noticed? No, not that I'm a dimwit. Thats just an act- an attempt to gain attention. It works, once in a while, though not attention I'd of liked.

No, I've noticed the way that everyone in the village loves somebody that loves somebody else. At least, in my generation, at least.

Tenten, from the class before us, seems to love Neji. At least, I think she does. Its hard to tell with her. Or maybe it was Lee she liked? Gya! I give up on the dark haired kunoichi- she's hard to read. Maybe she likes girls and not guys? No! Horrible thought! Sounds like something Ero-sannin would love, though.

Hm..Hinata likes me. I guess I like her too, I'm not sure. She's oblivous as a brick, though- Kiba is in love with her! I can almost picture mini Hinata with little doggies on their heads, and mini Kiba with white eyes. The thought is almost disturbing, but who am I to talk? I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, for Kami-sama's sake!

Hm..oh! I've noticed, too, Shikamaru likes Ino, but Ino likes Sasuke. Sakura likes Sasuke too- so does every girl in the village save Hinata and Tsunade, I think. ...not that Tsunade's young enough for Sasuke anyway, but she's the only other girl I really know, you know?

I've also noticed that teams seem to repeat themselves. Like History is a spinning wheel. Tsunade told me, not so long ago, that she was the Third's student and had kinda liked Orochimaru once, when they were kids. That thought, too, disturbed me. And then she compared her team to mine, and I relised it too, after that.

Orochimaru was like, a past Sasuke..and the Ero-sannin was kinda like me. Sakura was like Tsunade. Disturbing, yet it was a real notion. And then, she said, she remembered Ero-sannin's team. Said it had the Fourth in it.

Said, quiet likely, I was the Yondaime's son. The thought always caused me to pause- were all the Hokage related?

She said, she was around, just for abit, when the Yondaime constented to having a team. "There was a Uchiha, Naruto, he acted alot like you too. His name was Obito- he died in the Great War."

Obito was one of the names carved on the stone we first went to practice at with Kakashi. Though, at the time, it still hadn't explained Kakashi's sharingan, it gave me slight ideas.

"The medi nin, the kunoichi of the team, her name was Rin. She loved your sensei, Kakashi, when he was a child. It wouldn't have suprise me if she would have turned out to be Sakura's mother, actually." Tsunade had smiled fondly at the thought, but eventually shook her head, and I knew why. Rin would have been Kakashi's age, and he wasnt so much older then the rest of us- it ment Rin was too young to be Sakura's mother.

Cousin, aunt maybe?

"Then there was Kakashi," Tsunade had paused, I remember. And changed the subject, asking if I wanted Ramen. As always, my stomach one over any brains I had, and I said yes, instantly forgetting about the conversation until later.

It was that later that I learned, talking to Ero-sannin, that Kakashi's father had killed himself and left the White Fang alone. It reminded me too much of Sasuke that now, for some reason, I visit all the memorials- with white roses, whenever I can afford them. Sometimes I just pick some wild flowers from the feilds.

Its the thought that counts, isn't it?

Wait..what's today? AH! I'm supposed to be at the memorials right now- it's a special day of festivities held in honor of the end of the Great War, but instead of going to festivial I head out to the Memorial Statue.

Kakashi should be there right about now too- we can both take comfort in it. 


End file.
